paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Past accidents and current consequences
Summary: Things may seem to have always been decently alright, but the valley actually has some darker history that some of the newer members of the group do not know about yet. When a certain strange incident with Aller goes down, the older members decide that they need to tell them about the past for their own safety. Characters: Aller Arron Kelsie Vidit More to be added. Story: Winter had always been a fascinating time for the valley's residents, because snow would fall pretty much every single year. It was quite a beautiful sight looking at the mountains and hills with thick white blankets covering them. Although most of the residents of the yard loved snow, there were a few who sometimes preferred to be without it. Even though the snow was nice to look at, it did bring with it some problems. Whenever snow came, several businesses would need to shut down until Spring started back up again. Businesses such as the quarry, the logging company, and the farms would need to wait until warmer conditions came before they opened back up. One of the main things that did not shut down was mining, specifically for coal. This fossil fuel was in high demand, especially during cold seasons. It was needed to keep houses warm, steam engines running, and businesses that were still open heated. There were several other businesses that would remain open in Winter, but the mines were the one of the main ones to do so. Daniel being the yard's main mining pup was already charged with the task of digging, excavating and extracting it, but whenever winter rolled around the corner, he would get worked harder and faster, which made him really exhausted by the time the day was done. What really bugged him off was the some of the others did not have to work as hard (or at all in some cases) since the jobs they worked were postponed for the winter. He was upset and annoyed that he needed to go to work pretty much all day for most days of the week, while some of the others got to kick back, watch Christmas specials and drink dog proof hot chocolate every day. Thankfully his friends knew better than to do that to him, and anyone else who worked more during the winter for that matter. Granted they did love to hang out more often in the lounge than working during the winter, but they all had the sense to know that winter was a more difficult season and that they all needed to lend a helping paw whenever they had the chance to do so. Even if they were the kind to take full advantage of any chances they got, Janthol would have made sure they contributed to helping anyway. But they were not, so he did not really need to intervene. Much to everyone's relief. They usually worked different days in separate shifts so that some could relax while the others worked, and then do the opposite the next day to make things fair. This system worked great for pretty much everyone, but whenever more snow came down, more of them would need to help with the removal of snow and ice from the roads. Whenever the roads were blocked, the main priority would usually be to get them cleared, since any blockage would usually impair and delay work and travel for anyone traveling up to it. Since there were not to many main roads in or out of the valley, it would be imperative to have them cleared whenever possible. Today was one of those days. There was a moderate snow slide that blocked the road over night, and with it snowing already, it built up over time. Detour signs had to be placed so that traffic would not build up to much. A group consisting of Karli, Rust, Aller, Vidit and Kelsie were working to get it cleaned up. It piled up to around 3 to 4 feet high, and spanned out about 20 feet along the road. As they worked, Rust and Vidit started to argue with each other, again. "For the last time Rust, it's my turn to use the snow plow, I'm tired of resorting to my paws and shovel to move this stuff. "Well as I have said before, I am the one who rebuilt this plow to begin with. Plus I let you have the first turn with it, so it's only fair if you wait your turn for once". "I've been waiting for the last quarter hour already. It's my turn to use it." "I have said this several times and I'll say it again, WAIT your TURN!" "If I wait and dig much longer, my paws and muzzle are probably going to get frost bite." "What's so bad about that?" Rust said trying to sniffle any laughs while glaring at him. Vidit just growled under his breath. "You know, if you ever actually put yourself in my paw prints, you might know why I despise you sometimes." As they continued arguing, Kelsie got more and more irritated. She had tried turning a blind eye to their bickering, but even she could only take so much. "Will you two just knock it off already? I don't really care about what's fair for either of you, because if you spent half as much time working than you do complaining to each other, we'd probably be done by now." She then turned back around to resume her work, but she should have been more aware of her surroundings. She suddenly felt a large splat hit her in the back of her head. She veered around to find out it came from the direction of two particularity obnoxious dogs. Her eyes widened with disbelief, but then narrowed with anger, and at the same time mischief. She grabbed a paw full of snow and began packing it together hard. She then reached way backed and threw it hard directly into Vidit's face stunning him by taking him off his guard. The impact caused him to loose his balance. He then fell off the top of the top of the pile and landed with his head buried in the snow at the bottom. Some muffled shouts could be heard as his legs were flailing around rapidly. Rust started pointing at him while laughing hysterically, "Ahahahahahahaha!" His laughter was short lived, because he suddenly found himself knocked off his paws by a snowball to his left side. He then looked over in time to see another one hurdling towards his face. He closed his eyes and ducked barely missing it as it flew right between his ears. When he opened his eyes again he saw another one rocketing in his direction which caused him to roll of the top of the snow pile to dodge it, landing right next to Vidit who was still flailing his legs around trying to get his head free. "Guys, help!" he called looking over at Aller and Karli. They just shook their heads smiling. "Don't start something you don't plan to finish pal! Especially when it comes to warfare with her," Karli giggled motioning her front paw towards Vidit's current problem. Kelsie was still sending a brigade of snow and ice towards Rust and Vidit. Rust actually starting digging a right into the pile to gain some sort of cover from the oncoming fire. As he was digging he suddenly stopped and thought, "Wait, why am I hiding from a girl for? Yeah she's ambushing us, but we have her outnumbered!" he smiled. He then turned around, grabbed Vidit's tail with his teeth, and puled him out of the snow and Kelsie's attack. Vidit didn't know weather to thank him for pulling him out, or be mad at him for biting his tail while doing so. Before he could decide which option to go with, Rust interrupted his train of thought. "We both need to team up to fight her off. I need you to start making us rounds of ammo." With that said he then turned around, and started digging deeper into the pile to have more snow to work with. Vidit decided to deal with him later and started compacting snow to throw back towards the enemy. Rust continued digging until he finally emerged from the other end of the pile. When he looked up however his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. There right in front of him was Kelsie, with a large stockpile of snow and ice with a large sadistic looking smile across her muzzle. Rust shouted in surprise and ran back the other way as his tail was narrowly pelted with Kelsie's ammo. "Oh, guuuys... come on out and fiiight..." Kelsie called through the recently dug out tunnel, she then causally and gracefully moved out of the way as several snowballs came flying out at her. She then elegantly and happily spun around a few times before throwing a snowball right into the darkened tunnel, resulting with a yelps of pain and surprise being heard. As the ongoing snow battle continued to wage on, two others who weren't exactly part of it just spectated it. "Do you think we should do something about this?" Karli asked looking at them with an amused but also uncertain expression plastered across her face. "No, let them blow off their steam at each other. Besides, I don't really fancy possibly getting in Kelsie's line of fire when she's throwing that hard," Aller replied shaking his head. "I can relate to that," she chuckled. She then looked around at the snow still not moved. "What about the snow? We still need to get the road cleared." "Since Rust doesn't seem to be using the plow any time soon, you can use it if you want. Besides, you probably deserve it more anyway since you haven't complained once for quite awhile." "Thanks," she beamed. Then pranced over to it to start it up. As she started plowing the snow away, Aller looked over at the snow battle that was still in full swing and shook his head. He seemed annoyed but then rolled his eyes and chuckled as he went back to work with helping Karli clear the snow and ice. Back in the tunnel, Rust and Vidit were not having such as much of a good time as they thought they would have. Even though they outnumbered Kelsie 2 to 1, they were still getting their tails kicked. Just when they thought if they should surrender, Vidit got a very devious grin plastered across his face. Rust noticed this and had to ask. "What are you thinking Vidit?" he asked uncertain but hopeful at the same time. "I got an idea," Vidit smiled as he pulled some lemon flavored gum out of his pup pack. WIP Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Stories